Happy Halloween
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: Kira smirked at his twin who was still terrified by the horror movie. 'Men don't get scared, sis.' With those words said, Cagalli vowed to prove him wrong.
1. Of Men And Movies

**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed. **

**-**

**-**

**Happy Halloween  
_written by: ohwhatsherface_**

**-**

**Part 1 of 3  
Of Men And Movies**

**-**

**-**

_The blond haired teenager walked through the darkened halls of her home slowly, paranoia ebbing her every move. She glanced around frightfully, scrutinizing everything she passed by. She had just gotten home from a night out with some friends. The news on the radio had stated that there was a homicidal, knife wielding, slasher maniac on the loose in the city and that everyone should lock their doors and keep inside their homes. She immediately went home, where she knew she would be by herself since everyone was out._

_CRASH!_

_She shrieked and then jumped backwards, hitting the wall behind her when she heard something fall. A grey cat came into view, crawling towards her. The girl sighed in relief; it was just her cat… Shaking her head and laughing at her stupidity, she—now more carefree—climbed up the stairs of her home to get to her room. The blond ran her hand through her hair as she shut the door to her bedroom closed. She lay down on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking back on her night out. Suddenly, her thoughts stopped when she saw her doorknob turning._

_The girl screamed as the silhouette of a man came into view and a machete in his hands. _

-

-

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Cagalli Yula Attha and Miriallia Haww hugged each other tightly while pulling the large pink blanket they were cuddling under up to their chins as they watched the girl on the television screen try to run away from the masked murderer. Lacus Clyne, who was sitting on the floor grabbed Shiho Hahnenfuss' arm—the brunette was sitting on the carpet, beside her—and whimpered pathetically. "Oh my god… No more! Turn it off! Someone stop it!" It was pretty late, about midnight, and Cagalli, Lacus, Miriallia and Shiho—Yzak's newly declared fiancée who was visiting from the PLANTs and staying with the welcoming group of girls at the Attha Manor—decided to watch one of the horror movie marathons that were playing since it was two days to Halloween. The four boys had gone out together to do some male bonding for Athrun's birthday. The girls had all crept into the living room where they all relaxed with popcorn and ice cream in hands to spend their night getting merely freaked out, not _terrified_.

The teenager on the glowing screen that was brightening the lightless room limped down the road where no one was creeping. She had blood oozing off of her but she was still trying to run away from the man who stabbed her. The homicidal maniac was walking, stepping with his dark boots casually, not making an effort to bother catching up to the bloody blond. She suddenly tripped and he was then right on top of her. The knife rose into the air and made its way downwards.

The four girls all screamed loudly, cuddling into each other while for some odd reason, trying to run behind the couch.

"Turn it off!" Miriallia bellowed, fanning her face.

Shiho groped around on the couch. "Where is the remote?"

"Just go up to the TV and press the power button!" the pink haired girl said in her 'Captain Lacus' tone while suppressing cries. Her usual calmness was now gone.

"_Hell_ no am I going near that screen!" Cagalli yelled back.

Suddenly, the living room door opened and the silhouette of a man was seen.

Their eyes all widened at the sight, each girl forgetting about the movie as the real image of a person in the dark doorway was seen. Each girl screamed loudly as they tried to run behind the couch or somewhere else they saw safe.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god," Lacus repeated, terrified. Cagalli whimpered and was inwardly scolding herself. What the hell was she doing, hiding behind a couch like a little wimp? For god sake's she fought on the front lines in a war and here she was, cowering behind a sofa like a pathetic little school girl!

The lights then turned on, illuminating the entire room, brushing away the girls' fears.

"What the heck is going on?"

Miriallia shot up from her spot on the ground at the sound of her boyfriend's voice. Rubbing her eyes that had begun watering because of her thinking she was going to be slashed to ribbons, she ran over to him and then buried her face into his chest. "Dearka!" Her arms flew around him and she hung onto the surprised blond hair boy like he was her life line. "Oh my god I was so scared." Sweetly, the seventeen-year-old place an arm across her, holding her close, whispering sweet things to calm her down, pushing away the urge to ask what was wrong with them.

Their four significant others were the ones who opened up the door and Kira just so happened to be in front of the hall light, creating the scary figure. Lacus went over to him and held onto his arm, not saying a word. He said nothing back since he was just so flustered by the way Lacus was clinging to him.

Reluctantly, Cagalli walked over to the television and pressed down the power button, shutting off the movie in the middle of the director zooming up on the bloody blonde's gory corpse. She cleared her throat, savoring what little dignity she felt she still had, and then walked back over to the couch. She and Shiho shared a look and both of them sat on the sofa. They'd be damned if they looked like simmering idiots who couldn't take a little horror movie. The two absolutely refused to run over to their boyfriends and let them sweep them away.

Yzak leaned against the living room wall, looking away, pretending not to care that the girl who unwillingly had become his fiancée and came to Orb with him. Nope, it meant nothing to Yzak Joule that Shiho Hahnenfuss looked absolutely terrified mere moments ago and he that he wanted nothing more than to make the fear go away.

Eyeing Cagalli, Athrun walked up to the couch and sat down an inch away from her. "So…"

She glared at him with her amber orbs and acted like her naturally tough-girl self. "So?"

"What just happened?" Kira asked in a slight stutter as he glanced around from Lacus, to all the other girls in the room.

"Yeah, we just came in the house," Yzak said. "Athrun let us in, and we came here because we saw the lights were on. Then when we opened the door and—"

"You four all screamed like a bunch of freaking banshees!" Dearka concluded.

"We were watching a horror movie about this homicidal, slasher maniac and he was about to kill a girl, Kira!" Lacus confessed, babbling.

Shiho growled in annoyance. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment, feeling stupid that she had been scared by a silly movie. "Then you four _idiots_ just had to do exactly what the slasher guy did in the movie and just stand there in the doorway."

Cagalli clenched her hand into a fist and punched Athrun in the shoulder. "You scared us you dumbasses!" The four boys blinked, taking in the information and then they all burst into laughter. Their amused chuckles ran on until finally, Cagalli hit Athrun again, who started the chain reaction of the stopping of laughter. "Stop giggling like a bunch of little brats! You would've been scared too!"

Dearka snorted. "Yeah right, Princess."

"Men don't get scared, Cagalli," her twin mocked.

Gold eyes widened in anger and disbelief. Shiho spoke through clenched teeth. "What did you just say…?" The two girls who worked hard to get to such statuses as mobile suit pilots felt the fury growing within them.

Yzak smirked at his fiancée pissed off state. "You heard him, Hahnenfuss. Unlike you little girls, we wouldn't be running around like idiots."

Miriallia let out the frustration being built by the boys' words by poking Dearka. Her boyfriend looked down at her sheepishly. "Well come on Milly, you know it's true. We're men… And besides, we're soldiers."

"So? Cagalli and Shiho are soldiers too!" Miriallia pointed out carelessly.

"SHUT UP MIRIALLIA!" the two girls shouted in their own defense.

Once again, their boyfriends all erupted into laughter and the pair of girls who were more embarrassed, inwardly plotted their deaths. Cagalli frowned. "Oh shut up! You _know_ you would have done the same thing in our positions."

Kira smirked at his sister. "No, you're wrong, sis. It's like I said Cagalli, men don't get scared."

Cagalli mirrored his smug expression, making them look like twins more so than ever.

"We'll see about that, Kira…"

**-**

**End of Part 1**

**-**

**-**

**Just a small Halloween Story!**

**Part 2 of 3: October 21, 2006  
Part 3 of 3: October 31, 2006**


	2. Sibling Rivalry

**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed **

**- **

**- **

**Happy Halloween  
_written by: ohwhatsherface _**

****

**- **

**Part 2 of 3  
Sibling Rivalry **

**- **

**- **

"Now _this_ is what I call sibling rivalry…" Miriallia grinned and plopped back onto Cagalli's bed, opening a bag of chips and munching down on them.

The blond sat at the head of the bed, leaning against the wall. Lacus was sitting beside her and Shiho was lying on the end of it. After leaving the boys behind to laugh at their fear of slasher maniacs, they all went straight up to Cagalli's room to have a 'girl's night'. She had shown how absolutely livid she was the moment she closed the door, screaming curses about them, especially towards her 'sexist, dumbass, little nitwit of a brother'. Cagalli grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and started writing things on it. "What is Kira scared of…?"

"Cockroaches," Miriallia answered first. "When he used to share a room with Sai up on Heliopolis, their room got infested with cockroaches…" She laughed. "I think that was the first time I saw him cry…"

Lacus giggled. "Yes, I do believe Kira is afraid of most bugs all together," she said. "One time there was a spider at the orphanage, and some of the little girls called Kira to kill it…" She put a hand over her mouth to keep her calm composure. "In the end, I was the one who had to bring it outside since Kira thought they should just 'leave it alone'. I didn't press the matter but I knew that Kira just didn't want to go anywhere near it."

Cagalli nodded madly. "Thank you, thank you, keep it all coming." She scribbled things onto the piece of paper title 'Operation: Boys Are Idiots'. "Kira: scared of bugs."

"Yzak is afraid of the dark…"

There was silence among the four girls. No one even bothered to laugh maniacally, the way they usually did.

"The…"

"…Dark?" Lacus repeated, clearly surprised.

Shiho shook her head up and down with a smirk. "He doesn't let anyone know, but I found out when I shut the lights off on him one day and his office turned pitch black because I was trying to make him go home. He was so mad at me afterwards. I was going to make fun of him but I kept it in. Some people are just…" She couldn't find the right words to describe her fiancé.

"Sacred of the dark?" Cagalli subbed in, adding more to her list. "Okay and Dearka?"

"Dogs."

Gold eyes blinked and she gawked. "Wow, and I thought the dark was one thing…"

"Care to elaborate?"

Miriallia smiled. "I first found out a week or so after Dearka and I became official. I brought him over to my place to meet my parents, and my pet dog that I've had since I was a little girl. He's this giant golden retriever, so when Dearka saw him on my front lawn, running up to me, he panicked." The memory of her first day, coming home with her blond boyfriend in tote made her chuckle. "I never let him live it down… I felt kind of bad, not warning him about my dog. He really looked scared. It's funny, all those times I watched him launch into space to protect the Archangel, he never once looked as afraid as he was when he saw my baby."

"Oh this stuff is just juicy!" Cagalli clapped her hands and read over her list. "Okay so Kira is afraid of insects, Yzak is afraid of the dark, Dearka is afraid of puppies and Athrun…" She scratched her blond head as three pairs of eyes turned to her, expecting Cagalli to be the one to no his fear; she _was_ his girlfriend. "Uh…"

Shiho frowned. "You don't know do you…?"

She grinned guiltily. "No…" Cagalli turned to Lacus. "Do you know by any chance?"

The pink haired girl shook her head in response. "No, I'm afraid I don't."

The blond grunted. "I think I'm a bad girlfriend…"

-

-

"Isn't this kind of rude Kira? This is a bad idea. We're invading their privacy—"

"Oh shut up Athrun," Kira whispered, leaning his head against the door of Cagalli's bedroom.

Athrun glared at the brunette who was trying to eavesdrop on his sister's conversation. "No I will not just shut up, because if we get caught, it's _my_ ass that's on the line because I'm the one who let you all in the house. If she catches us listening, she's going to blame it all on me!"

Dearka poked him. "Quiet, they're talking."

_"What is Kira scared of…?" _

_"Cockroaches. When he used to share a room with Sai up on Heliopolis, their room got infested with cockroaches… I think that was the first time I saw him cry…" _

_"Yes, I do believe Kira is afraid of most bugs all together. One time there was a spider at the orphanage, and some of the little girls called Kira to kill it… In the end, I was the one who had to bring it outside since Kira thought they should just 'leave it alone'. I didn't press the matter but I knew that Kira just didn't want to go anywhere near it." _

Athrun and Dearka both laughed silently as Yzak spoke through chuckles to Kira who was blinking, taking in everything his girlfriend just admitted.

"You're afraid of _bugs_?!" Yzak whispered with a smirk.

Kira scowled back, ready to make a response but someone else spoke.

_"Yzak is afraid of the dark…" _

The four boys froze, and Yzak turned redder than Kira was.

_"He doesn't let anyone know, but I found out when I shut the lights off on him one day and his office turned pitch black because I was trying to make him go home. He was so mad at me afterwards. I was going to make fun of him but I kept it in. Some people are just…" _

_"Sacred of the dark? Okay and Dearka?" _

Outside, Dearka panicked. After the way Kira and Yzak were humiliated, he didn't want to be added to this list.

_"Dogs." _

Another moment of silence overcame the boys.

_"I first found out a week or so after Dearka and I became official. I brought him over to my place to meet my parents, and my pet dog that I've had since I was a little girl. He's this giant golden retriever, so when Dearka saw him on my front lawn, running up to me, he panicked. I never let him live it down… I felt kind of bad, not warning him about my dog. He really looked scared. It's funny, all those times I watched him launch into space to protect the Archangel, he never once looked as afraid as he was when he saw my baby." _

Kira, Yzak and Dearka all glared at Athrun who was leaning on the wall, laughing at all of them, waiting for his turn to be humiliated.

_"Okay so Kira is afraid of insects, Yzak is afraid of the dark, Dearka is afraid of puppies and Athrun… Uh…" _

_"You don't know do you…?" _

_"No…" _

Athrun couldn't help bur feel a tinge bit hurt.

_"I think I'm a bad girlfriend…"_ they heard Cagalli admit guiltily. _"But it's not my fault!"_ She laughed a bit. _"Usually I'm the one who's piss-in-your-pants scared and he helps me… I've never seen him genuinely afraid of something before so screw off!"_

And the hurt went away immediately.

The three other guys rolled their eyes.

"Pansy."

"Loser."

"Wimp."

"Wimp?" Athrun repeated with a very smug expression. "I'm not the one who's scared of little puppies."

-

-

The boys sat together the next morning in the Attha dining room munching on some breakfast, waiting for their girlfriends to get ready and join them if they were still at the house; Cagalli and Shiho had gone down to her office. Kira lowered his voice as he spoke between bites of his omelet. "Okay so here's the plan that I devised yesterday." There was a mischievous glint in the seventeen-year-old boy's lavender eyes. "This morning, I kind of, sort of, went to Cagalli's office—around five actually—"

"Wow, you're really dedicated to this," Athrun cut in. "You wouldn't wake up for anything…"

Kira chuckled. "Yeah, I know. Anyways, I left this bloody looking note there that makes it look like she has some stalker."

"That does make sense," Yzak mused. "She _is_ famous to the whole universe so I wouldn't be surprised is she really has one."

"What was in the letter?" Dearka asked.

The brunette shrugged. "I can't remember. Creepy stuff like I'm watching you, I know what you were doing last night, blah, blah, blah and then everything is written in red. Then I ended it with something like on Halloween night, I'm going to kill you…" He smiled brightly and ate some more of his food. "Then tomorrow, one of us is going to scare the crap out of her in the middle of the night."

"What about the other girls Kira?" Athrun asked.

He snorted back. "They're all going to be too scared about Cagalli's situation. The prank works for all of them, don't worry."

Yzak chuckled. "You're a horrible brother, Yamato."

"I know…"

"Did those girls _really_ think they'd be able to scare us?" Dearka wondered, stroking his chin thoughtfully.

Athrun shrugged. "Whatever, let's just do this prank…" He felt somewhat bad since the main victim _was_ his girlfriend, but he had to admit, the situation was pretty amusing. Had it been anyone else, he knew he would have jumped straight for the opportunity of playing a prank on them.

Kira chewed some toast. "I can't believe Cagalli thought she could actually pull a prank on _me_." He chuckled. "Athrun, remember all those times when we were kids—"

"I'd rather not."

He sighed contentedly. "That just proves how great of a prankster I am. I used to do all sorts of things to you, the teachers and all the other students when we lived on Copernicus all because my parents were down on Earth…"

"What do you think she'll do when you admit that her getting afraid of some stalker was just a prank?" Yzak inquired.

Dearka nodded. "Yeah, Cagalli's not the only one who's going to be miffed that they got themselves scared for no reason."

"We'll think about it when the time comes." Kira wiped his face clean with a napkin. "Until then, let's just wait for Cagalli to come running home scared." He stood up from the table and noticed that all the other boys were finished eating and were just waiting for him to be done as well. "Actually, I changed my mind. Why don't we pay her a bit of a visit at the office?" Each boy left the breakfast table donning a smug expression.

When the dining room was empty, the door leading there from the kitchen opened up, revealing a shocked pink haired girl.

Fighting off a very un-characteristic growl, Lacus took a deep breath.

"I have to tell the girls!"

-

-

_"Princess Cagalli, _

_I have been watching you my dear. I know everything about you. I know your daily schedule. I know what you are wearing right now. I know what you wore last night. I know what you did last night. I know you are quite scared of masked men with knives. I want you to know that on the night of all Hallows Eve, I will find you and make your worst fear come true. Until then, enjoy what little life you have left. _

_-No one in particular," _

A loud, terrified shriek was heard, ringing through the walls of Parliament Building in Orb.

Cagalli glanced down at the white paper a second time since she found it taped to her door and reread the message written in red, blotchy letters. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" Her hand that was holding the note clenched into a fist, crushing the letter from Cagalli's stalker. Not wanting to be alone after finding something like she just did, the Princess screamed for the person who came with her to the office. "SHIHO!"

The brunette looked up from her spot on Cagalli's couch. "What?"

"Read it!" she bellowed, throwing the crumpled up paper to the ZAFT soldier. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh…" The blond girl paced her room nervously. She picked up her cell phone. "Okay, I am _so_ calling Athrun! Where the hell is my bodyguard when I freaking need him?!"

Shiho's lavender eyes skimmed over the first line of messy, crimson handwriting. Honestly, whoever wrote this letter did not have the word legibility in their vocabulary. When she got to the part that told the letter's main message, her eyes began opening more and more. "That's… creepy…" She saw Cagalli looking through her phone, trying to find her bodyguard's number; she was having some trouble getting it for some reason. He wasn't there with her at the moment because she had given Athrun the week off since Yzak and Dearka were around and she wanted him to have fun. Shiho shivered as she looked over the note again. "But aren't you used to this kind of stuff, Cagalli? You _are_ famous. Lot's of people want to kill you."

The famed, Princess of Orb's eyes widened. "Holy shit your right…" She pressed a button on her intercom, talking to her secretary. "Someone call Mr. Dino and tell him if he doesn't get his but down to my office right now, I will use my last pathetic days on Earth torturing him mercilessly!"

Her secretary's voice sounded unsure. "…_but Miss Attha, he is on vacation. Last week you told us no one is to disturb him at all—"_

Cagalli's cell phone began ringing and the pair looked at the silver contraption. "Hold on a minute," Cagalli said to her secretary as she flipped open the phone, nervous that the person might be her stalker, laughing at her and about to tell her how he was going to chop her up—she shook her head and put the contraption to her ear. "…Hello?"

_"Cagalli! Oh thank god, you won't believe the news I'm about to tell you!" _

"It's Lacus," the blond whispered to Shiho, who was looking at her with concern. The brunette nodded and examined the note some more. "What's up?"

_"Did you by any chance receive a note this morning, written in red from a 'stalker'?" _

Golden eyes narrowed at the paper in Shiho's hands. "…yes…"

The girl on the other line let out a sigh. _"Okay, don't let it scare you Cagalli… It's a prank—" _

"What?"

_"Your brother, and the other boys—Athrun included—overheard us the other night discussing their fears,"_ Lacus explained, _"and how to use them against them, so they decided to prank you back with a fake stalker." _

"WHAT?"

Lacus ignored her outburst and continued on with her explanation. _"Their plan was for you to get super scared by the note, and have us all freaked out as well, and then on Halloween, one of them—most likely Kira—is going to dress up as some sort of slasher maniac from the movie, and try to scare the heck out of you!" _

"_WHAT_?!"

_"Uh huh," _Lacus confirmed, sounding quite pissed off, herself. _"They just left your house. They're going to come by the office…"_ She paused. _"What are you going to do?" _

Shiho looked at Cagalli curiously when the blond girl's lips quirked up into smirk. Her voice was now calm and collected as she spoke to the girl on the other line. "I'm going to play along for now. I'll explain our new plan when Shiho and I get back to the house. Until then, you and Miriallia go down to the guest room Kira's staying in and look around. Try and see if he wrote any of his plan's down. Bye, Lacus."

Cagalli's office phone rang before she was able to tell Shiho what was going on. _"Miss Attha, Mr. Dino is here, but no one called him. He has three guests with him. Would you like me to send them up?"_

She directed her fingers for her eyes and began to poke them. "Just go along with what I saw for now," Cagalli whispered low enough for only Shiho to hear, as her golden orbs began to water up. "And keep the note on the desk for now, like I'." Shiho placed the crumpled paper on Cagalli's desk. Cagalli pressed something down on her phone. "Yes, please send Mr. Dino and his guests up to my office." The brown haired girl walked over to Cagalli, who was sitting on her desk chair, making herself cry. Shiho was asking for some answers. Cagalli scowled in response. "Those idiots think they can prank _me_. I don't think so. They planted that stupid stalker note!"

Shiho gasped. "_What_?!"

The blond nodded. "Yep, and now they're coming to see if their prank is working."

The lavender eyed girl growled. "I am going to beat the living crap—"

"No!" Cagalli interrupted. "We're going to play along and turn the prank against them."

"How?"

"You'll see."

-

-

"Hold on a sec, guys." Dearka paused in front of the door to the Chief Representative's office. "The guilt of making Cagalli be scared shitless is eating at me… Okay it's gone."

"I'm going to die…" Athrun whispered to himself. "I'm going to die. Cagalli is going to find a way to blame all of this on me, and I'm going to die. I'm a war hero and I'm going to die at the hands of a scrawny, ditzy, little blond. I'm going to die…"

Kira groaned. "Shut up Athrun!"

"You're not going to die, so get over it already," Yzak exclaimed, gripping the doorknob. "Watch, I'm going to open it, and she's going to run up to you and hug you because she's—" The fair haired boy took a moment to chuckle. "—scared." Laughing, Yzak pushed the door.

-

-

"Why are you standing by the door?" Shiho asked. "Most distraught people hide or something when they think they've got some psycho after them, not stand right in front of the place where the psycho maniac is going to come from."

Cagalli shook her head. "Can't, I just wouldn't be me if I don't jump Athrun the second he's in my office." Cagalli raised her arms and stretched them. "I'm gonna give him the most painful glomp for even agreeing to help my brother with this," she whispered furiously. "I mean for god sakes, he's my _boyfriend_!"

"And your brother's best friend," the brunette pointed out. Cagalli sniffled as tears fell from her eyed more easily now. "They're right outside," she told Cagalli from her spot beside the girl, 'consoling' her. "Get ready to jump."

"I'm always ready."

The blond smirked. The wooden door sprung open and the person right in front was Yzak. He moved to the side and Athrun was first to go into the office. Biting her lip to keep from giggling, Cagalli ran forward and pushed Athrun to the floor. She buried her face in his chest as she 'cried', not quite caring about the other people in the room who were staring at her.

"Oh Athrun, I'm so _scared_!"

Awkwardly, Athrun patted her on the back, wincing at the bruise he knew was forming on the back of his head. Damn that was one hell of a glomp.

Kira stepped forward and helped Cagalli, who was crying hysterically, stand up on her feet. "What's wrong Cagalli?" Kira asked with brotherly affection.

Shiho fought the urge to gawk.

Damn those twins sure knew how to lie to each other…

"Oh Kira!" Cagalli cried, wrapping her arms around her brother, forgetting about her boyfriend. "Someone left a note in my office, and they said they're going to kill me!"

Playing along, Shiho took a grab at Yzak's arm. Biting her lip to appear nervous, with shaky hands, she passed the note Cagalli found that morning over to Yzak. "W—we found this in the office…" Much to Cagalli's amazement, Shiho made her eyes turn glassy. "Yzak I'm s—scared…" Cagalli pushed away from her brother and went to Athrun for the sake of being overly dramatic and began to whimper pitifully. Shiho followed suit on Yzak.

With the two girls looking away, the four boys grinned smugly. The girls were scared.

Their plan was working.

With their faces hidden, Shiho and Cagalli were also smirking. The boys believed they were afraid.

_Their_ plan was working.

-

-

"So let me get this straight," Lacus started off. "It's a prank in a prank…"

"…in a prank," Miriallia concluded with a confused look on her face. "Okay I get it… But how is _this_ prank going to work them?"

"For now, we just play along and act scared about everything," Cagalli said.

It was about seven in the evening and everyone had just finished eating their dinner. Kira had claimed that he wanted to bring Yzak and Dearka shopping, most likely to get some costume to wear the next night and a fake knife. Athrun had gone along too since all the other guys were going. Being the great liar she was, Cagalli made a giant outburst about not wanting to be alone. Thankfully, they just told her not to worry and proceeded to leave. The four girls were now sitting in Cagalli's backyard, by the pool. Lacus was painting her toenails, Cagalli was scribbling things in a notebook and Shiho and Miriallia were simply relaxing, watching the sunset.

"Tomorrow night, after they 'prank' me and think that everything is over, one of us is going to go at me with a knife and stuff like that. I'm either going to 'die' or 'disappear'—haven't decided yet—and then whoever is going to play the slasher out of the four of us gets to go after all the boys." Her lips were tugged into a bright smile. "Oh I just can't wait for tomorrow night."

"Who's going to be the slasher maniac?" Shiho asked.

The blond girl pursed her lips in thought. "Hm…"

"I'll do it," Lacus volunteered, looking up from her pink nail polish. "If I'm missing, Kira will get even more freaked out."

Cagalli smirked. She lifted her arms and crossed them behind her neck, laying back on the chaise lounge with a content expression.

"I like the way you think Miss Clyne."

**- **

**End of Part 2 **

**- **

**- **

**Part 3 of 3: October 31, 2006 (HALLOWEEN!) XD **


	3. Crazy Slasher Maniacs

**Disclaimer – I do not own Gundam Seed, Zorro, a Pirate, Strawberry Shortcake, Tinkerbelle, Lara Croft, a Genie, a Gladiator or an Evil Doctor, and all those chocolate brands. **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY! **

**Also, I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this little bit. Sorry the updates were so far apart… (Maybe I should have put Part 1 up on October 29). A ton of thanks for the reviews… _Athrya_**_, **risingsundynasty**, **Sunflower Seeds, Cagallifan, AirStriker, yorahk, amethysteyes23, The Ravaja of Dejeneration, Kathya, i Mel-chan i, Mew Tatsu, The Jackle, Inulover4eva**, **ChildO'God, AnimeCrazyLovingRoyalty, SolidDreamer, Kitty-Kat90013820, skywolf666, soen, cherryheart, yzak and shiho fan,** **asga, daisukiasu'n'caga, vamiprewitch. **_**(If I forgot you, I'm sorry!) **

**P.S. This is dedicated to my freaking hero, _thingperson_! Thank you so much for all the scans dude! **

**- **

**Happy Halloween  
_written by: ohwhatsherface _**

**- **

**Part 3 of 3  
Crazy Slasher Maniacs **

**- **

**- **

"Cagalli, would you _please_ come out?"

Athrun continued knocking on Cagalli's door, fighting the urge to shout in frustration.

Leaning across the wall from Cagalli's room were Miriallia and Kira, waiting for the blond to come out. It was finally Halloween and the eight teenagers decided that they would go trick or treating. Miriallia was clothed in a pink dress that hung off her shoulders with long sleeves. It was modest at the top, but a bit too short to the girl's liking; it was like a tutu at the bottom. She had green and white, striped thigh highs and a short white apron over her dress. On her feet was a pair of black, high heeled Mary Jane's. Covering some of her short brown hair was a matching, pink bonnet that had pictures of little strawberries on it.

Kira was wearing a beige, gauze shirt underneath a black vest that was kept closed by a red sash, tied around his waist. Looped through the red cloth was his fake sword that was kept in its sheath. His dark brown pants were tucked into black, leather boots. Around his head he wore a red bandana and an eye patch. He had a pirate hat that was currently in his hands.

Athrun was dressed completely in black from head to toe. Like Kira, he wore a gauze shirt, his colored black, with the ends of his sleeves tucked into his black gloves. He had black pants and black boots as well. Tied to his matching belt was a fake, fencing sword. Covering his eyes was a black, domino mask and over his hair was a hat. Around his body was a large cape.

"Cagalli…" Athrun groaned. "PLEASE!"

"_SCREW OFF ATHRUN_!"

The boy in black sighed and leaned against the door. He looked at Kira and Miriallia who were smiling at his frustration. "So what are you guys supposed to be?"

Miriallia giggled. "I'm Strawberry Shortcake!" She did an odd curtsy with her pink dress.

"I'm a pirate, obviously," Kira responded in his buccaneer voice. "And you?"

"I am—" Jokingly, Athrun played around with his cape. "—Zorro!" They laughed at each other's outfits but paused when they heard a crash from Cagalli's room. Athrun knocked on it again, fiddling with the door she locked. "Cagalli?"

"OKAY I'M COMING OUT!" she yelled, annoyed. "IF YOU LAUGH AT ME I'LL SHOOT YOU!"

"We won't laugh," Kira said loudly, for his sister to hear him passed the door.

Slowly, Cagalli's room opened up and the blond stepped out. She glared at her brother whose eyes widened; he looked shocked. "You… You're—"

"Kira if you say something along the lines of 'you're a girl' I swear I will throw you out the window," Cagalli muttered.

"You're _Tinkerbelle_!"

"Yes and it's just so fitting of you to be a _pirate_," Cagalli retorted snidely. She sighed. "Well at least you're not Peter Pan…"

Miriallia said nothing, and was just grinning at her. Cagalli looked at Athrun and saw him staring at his feet with a red tint on his cheeks. Her blond hair was tied back into a high ponytail and the rest of her outfit was quite simple. She wore a strapless, green dress that was just about as short as Miriallia's with the bottom cut at uneven lengths. She wore a pair of transparent, white wings on her back; the straps around her shoulders, holding the wings, were clear and unnoticeable. On her feet was a pair of green one-inch heels with white pompoms on the toes. She raised her wand threateningly, daring Kira to add some sort of sarcastic remark about her outfit to what he just said which she considered an insult.

Athrun gulped at the sight of his girlfriend in such a revealing dress.

"You look… Nice…"

She blushed and then looked away. "Whatever." She began walking down the hall to the front foyer where everyone was waiting. Athrun had gone up to get her because she was too embarrassed to come down in her costume. Kira and Miriallia had gone up with him just to see them fight. Cagalli smirked when they got to the front and she saw everyone else in their costumes.

Shiho was wearing a cropped, dark green, sleeveless vest and brown shorts. She had fingerless, black gloves on her hands and pair of darkly tinted sunglasses resting on the bridge of her nose. On her feet were dark brown—almost black—lace-up boots that covered a majority of her shins. Held to her thighs were two guns. Her long brown hair was now braided back. Lacus wore a sleeveless, pink, bolero jacket that was buttoned up and exposed her midriff to a modest extent. Her pants, at the top, were a matching shade of pink that covered all that needed to be covered. From her thighs to her feet, the rest was made of a sheer pink material. She had a pink hat on her head with some of the sheer material used on her pants, hanging off of it, going under her chin and around the back of her pink haired head.

Miriallia pointed to each girl. "Okay so you're Lara Croft, and you're a genie…" They both nodded.

Dearka had a pair of white shorts on that he'd wear any other day, underneath a dark brown, vinyl skirt that was cut up at the bottom. He had both a chest piece and back piece painted gold over his white t-shirt, his shoulders being covered by pieces of the dark brown vinyl. He had a gold helmet with red feathers on it on his head. On his feet were some leather sandals and on his shins was a pair of matching guards in gold. He held a fake sword in one hand, and a shield in the other.

"I'm a gladiator," Dearka announced proudly.

Yzak was standing by the door, a few feet away from Dearka, but many from the other girls. He grinned at Cagalli who was looking at him with caution. He was wearing baby blue scrubs like those of a doctor, and over them, he had a white lab coat…that wasn't so white... Yzak smirked.

"Are you scared of me, Attha?"

"N—No! You're not scary!"

That was lie. Her amber eyes narrowed down at him. Much to her dismay, Yzak dressed up as a slasher maniac crossed with a doctor! His coat was covered with splatters of red and he wore a pair of latex gloves that were also stained in fake blood. In one hand, he was holding a bloody knife. It didn't matter that she knew all about their little prank, Yzak looked _creepy_! The little pixie glared at everyone. Her hands clenched around one of the eight pillow cases Mana left in the front foyer for them to use to hold their candy.

"Let's just go trick or treat, damnit!"

-

-

"Trick or treat. Smell my feet. Give me something good to eat—OW!"

Dearka rubbed his sore head, stopping his loud try at singing. He narrowed his eyes at Yzak who had whacked him in the noggin with his sack full of candy and chocolate.

"What the heck was that for?!"

Yzak shrugged, uncaring. He reached into his bag and took out a chocolate bar. He casually ate it, walking and ignoring Dearka who was whining.

Miriallia giggled. "Come on Dearka, what kind of Gladiator gets hurt by a bag of candy?"

She flicked his nose and ran up to walk beside Lacus and Shiho. Kira and Yzak were leading the way, and Athrun and Cagalli were far back because the Princess said the high heels were killing her and was taking her sweet, precious time to move. Athrun, being his gentleman like self walked as slow as she did. Dearka rubbed his nose and caught up to Yzak, still whining about how the fair haired boy stopped his wonderful, seasonal, Halloween music.

"Are you cold?" Athrun asked tentatively.

He looked down at Cagalli's bare arms as she rubbed them. She no longer had her mesh pixie wings; they had gotten caught on a branch and ended up ripped so she just threw them out. Cagalli shook her head stubbornly in response to his question. Smiling slightly, Athrun stopped walking and grabbed Cagalli's wrist. The other couples were walking together in front of them. He put his candy-filled pillow case by his feet and untied his cape. He placed it around Cagalli's shoulders and knotted the strings together. He picked his candy back up and they walked faster to catch up with their friends who were now going back to the Attha House.

"There you go, Cagalli."

Cagalli blushed at the sweet gesture. "Um, thanks…"

He looked at the Princess who was looking at the floor with a scared, nervous expression. "Is something wrong, Cagalli?"

"I…" Cagalli sighed. "It's that note I got yesterday…" She bit her lip and pulled the cape tighter around her body. "I'm scared." She stopped walking and hugged him tightly. Her arms were wrapped around his waist and her face was buried in her chest. "You'll protect me right?"

Athrun chuckled. "Of course I will, Cagalli." He took her arms off of him and put on around her shoulders as they began to walk again.

"Okay." She leaned her blond head against his shoulder and began to feel better. "So I'm curious."

He looked down at her skeptically. "Oh, about what?"

"What's your deepest, darkest fear?"

"Huh?"

She giggled, suddenly no longer afraid of her stalker. Cagalli moved in front of him and began walking backwards to talk to him and look at him at the same time. "You heard me Athrun. What's your deepest, darkest fear? What's the one thing that'll make you so scared you'd have some messed up breakdown or something? Tell me Zala, what are you afraid of?"

He grinned at her nosiness. "You really wanna know?"

"Duh, why else would I be asking?"

"Okay, I'll tell you."

They stopped walking once again; the other six of their friends were far ahead of them now. Athrun lowered his head and placed his mouth by Cagalli's ear to tell her softly what his answer was. She shivered when she felt his warm breath against her, so thankful that it was night and he couldn't see how red her cheeks were. Athrun smirked when he noticed her small shudders. He lowered his voice to whisper.

"It's a secret."

Cagalli moved back and glared at him.

"Fine, be like that!"

-

-

"I'll give you all my M&Ms if you give me all your Coffee Crisps."

"Deal."

Cagalli opened a box of M&Ms and spilled the contents into her mouth. While letting the chocolate melt, she pulled on a pair of black leggings for the sake of having her lower half covered. It was cold! She ignored the odd looks that she was getting from her friends; she was still wearing the green Tinkerbelle dress and Athrun's cape, just with pants on now. Her hair was taken down from it's ponytail since it was hurting her head. She dropped down lazily onto the floor and pulled a pillow off the couch to rest her head on it.

"You know, I've never really celebrated Halloween before," Dearka said while sorting through his pile of candy and grabbing pieces from Yzak when the other boy wasn't looking. "I always thought it was a stupid holiday but now that I've gone out and gotten a whole load of free candy, my point of view totally changes…"

The blond girl went over to her briefcase that was on the floor, beside the couch most people were sitting on. Still munching on some candy just like everyone else in the room, she opened up the black, leather case and went through some of the papers. Loudly, she cursed.

Kira looked over to room. "What's up, Cagalli?"

"I forgot some papers I need at my office," Cagalli whined. "Damnit, okay I need to go there now." She got up from the floor and walked to the doorway.

"Wait you're going by yourself?" Lacus asked with concern.

Dearka added, "Yeah Princess, are you sure that's going to be safe? You've got a stalker on the loose remember? Didn't he say he was going to slash you up tonight—" He was interrupted by getting hit at the back of his head a second time that night, but this time, rather than being whacked by Yzak, it was Shiho. He snorted to himself, "Ha, like boyfriend, like girlfriend—ah!" He glared at Shiho. "Would you stop hitting me, damnit?"

Shiho got off of the couch and followed behind Cagalli. "_I _will go with her."

"And now we think you both are just so much safer," Yzak mumbled sarcastically.

Cagalli and Shiho glared at him. The blond flipped her car keys that were in her brief case around in her hand. "You now what?" she began. "I am not going to let some loser who's probably not even a real thing scare me!" She nodded firmly, waving her wand in air to help prove her point. "That's right! Cagalli Yula Attha did not run around through the desert and fight in a mobile suit to be scared shitless by a little _note_!" Cagalli grabbed Shiho's arm and walked away. "Let's go!"

After the two girls left, Miriallia yawned and stretched her arms. "I'm feeling a bit tired," she said to herself. "I think I'm going to go to bed now…"

Lacus got up when the brunette did. "Yes, I as well feel the need to retire for the night." She smiled at the boys who were spread out across the room. "It was nice for all of us to spend time together like that. We should do something like this again when you visit us next time." Lacus frowned and looked at Yzak and Dearka. "It's such a shame that Shiho and the two of you are leaving in two days." Lacus reformed her grin. "Well good night, you two."

When the only people left in the living room were the four boys.

"So…"

"Guys, I don't think—"

"Now?"

"Maybe we shouldn't—"

"Yep."

"We should think this through—"

"Okay let's go."

"Ugh, _fine_."

-

-

The walkie-talkie beeped. "This is the Balsam—" the person who spoke from the other line of the communication device paused. "Okay honestly, who came up with these codenames? I am named after a _flower_!" They growled. "Okay _anyways_, Siren and Buster's Bitch—"

"Hey, we agreed _not_ to call me that! I mean come on, _Buster's Bitch_?! It's so degrading!"

The person snorted. "Okay fine, back to Blueberry it is—"

"Why, _Blueberry_?"

"Because you were a strawberry earlier—"

"Oh shut _up_!" a third voice raged. "You guys are calling me _Princess Leia_!"

"Please stop complaining about it Princess," another person said. "It fits you perfectly."

"Ugh, this is what happens when we watch too many movies. You get weird sources of inspiration!"

"Honestly, who came up with these codenames?"

The voice that started the entire conversation cleared their voice loudly. "Okay, why don't we just use our real names? I mean for god sake's we are not going to be heard by anyone. Two of us are in an empty building and the other two are in a freaking car." She cleared her throat. "Okay let's start over. This is Shiho. Lacus and Milly, are you guys in the back lot?"

"Yep," Miriallia nodded. "Note to everyone, Lacus doesn't know how to drive."

"I can drive," Lacus tried to defend. "Just not that fast…"

"Hence, you can't drive," Cagalli concluded in a whisper. She and Shiho walked quietly through the halls of the dark building. "Okay Lacus, you get into costume and come in through the back door. Miriallia, do you have your camera up and ready?"

"Sure do," responded Miriallia.

Shiho smirked, "Sweetness. When you both get inside, Milly you go up to the security room and make sure you tell us where the boys are. Lacus you stay low and make sure you're ready to play slasher. And make sure the voice changer has batteries in it."

"Do you have a fake knife or a real knife?" Cagalli asked.

"Fake, of course."

Cagalli nodded to herself. "Hm… okay, I see. Get a real one from the security office. Go up with Milly and find one somewhere."

"What?"

"We want them to think you're a real murderer Lacus," Shiho pointed out. "These morons have been to war, in case anyone's forgotten. Athrun for sure will notice that the knife being held to his precious girlfriend's throat is a fake. Just make sure that when you are holding one to her throat, you don't accidentally kill her—" She opened the door to the office and the two went inside.

"Oh, shut up," Cagalli muttered, pressing the off button to the phone as they passed through the door way.

-

-

"Hey guys, hold on a minute." Athrun—courtesy of his guilt—fell back from the group of seventeen-year-old pranksters. "Should we really do this?"

"Oh for god sake's Athrun," Yzak whispered furiously. "Now is _so_ not the time to suddenly grow a freaking conscience." They tiptoed through the halls to get to Cagalli's office. They saw Cagalli and Shiho's car pulling up "Okay so go over the plan again Kira."

Kira nodded in the dark, taking off the hood of his black sweater. He put his hand over the voice changer he put on the inside, in the front of it. "Well for starters, guys, I'm the slasher." Kira grinned smugly despite no one being able to see him. "I came up with the plan and I dibs-ed the part so I get to be the pretend stalker!"

"The brother who stalks his sister…" Dearka teased. "That's twisted."

The brown haired boy glared at the blond and punched him in the shoulder. "Oh shut up. Anyways, I'm behind the desk, or well, underneath it and since it's so freaking dark, she's not going to see me." He shrugged. "Or maybe I'll do something else, I don't know. Besides, the lights aren't even going to work so she won't notice a thing. Dearka turned off all electricity going to Cagalli's office before we went inside. Not too sure what the heck he did but it they should turn off after ten minutes. Yzak you're going to hide behind the liquor cabinet with the first camera. Dearka, you're going to hide behind the corner in the table with the second camera. Both of you be ready to jump out for the sake of scaring the shit out of them." Kira sighed. "Too bad Lacus and Milly didn't come…"

"Hey, what about me?" Athrun piped up, confused that Kira didn't name a role for him.

Yzak turned to him. "What happened to the conscience?"

"Well you see, Athrun…" Kira drawled. "I just don't think you have it in you to do something to scare Cagalli."

"Wait—"

Kira put a hand on Athrun's shoulder and grinned at him as they walked into the office. "It's not a big deal. Honestly, it works out for all of us. Your conscience doesn't eat at you, there's one less person to scare Cagalli and the three of us don't have to worry that you'll suddenly back out."

"W—why would I back out?" asked Athrun. "She'd already be mad for just _knowing_ about the prank."

Dearka shrugged. "Yeah but you just might suddenly feel guilty and stop at the sight of your precious girlfriend being pissing-in-her-pants scared, and well, we can't risk that."

"_Oh, shut up_!"

"Oh shit, they're early!" Yzak cursed to himself as he ran to the shadows beside the oak cabinet where Cagalli kept alcohol which she didn't drink. He grabbed Athrun with him as he hid; one hand covered the blue haired boy's mouth, the other held a video camera. Kira threw the hood back on and ran behind Cagalli's desk and Dearka ran to the other side of the room. The knob turned and the white door swung open.

-

-

Cagalli stepped in first and on reflex, she slapped the left side of the doorframe where the light switch was.

Cagalli slapped it a second time when the lights didn't go on. "What the hell?"

Shiho came in after her. "What's up with the lights?"

The Chief Representative sighed to herself. "Oh whatever, I spend most of my time in this stupid, little room, I think I'd know my way around it."

Shiho cleared her throat as she looked around the door room nervously. The only source of light came from the window. "Um, aren't you finding this kind of creepy?"

"Shut up Shiho!" Cagalli shrieked. "Don't say anything." She smiled awkwardly. "As long as I keep telling myself that no one is going to kill me, I have no freaking stalker, this is just some twisted joke and all that other bull crap, I will be perfectly fine. So stop saying stupid things!"

The brunette raised her hands in defense. "Okay, okay—oh my fucking gosh!"

"What the—" Cagalli quirked an eyebrow as Shiho grew a petrified look on her face and her mouth was left agape. Her lavender eyes were wide open and her jaw was dropped as she had one fingered pointed out and she remained frozen. Confused, she turned around and gasped at the sight. Merely half a foot away from her was someone dressed in black with a hood over there face. Nervously, she stepped back. "I—Uh…"

As expected, she lost her composure in an instant.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH_!"

The person suddenly raised their arm, exposing a large knife and Cagalli felt tears build in her eyes, as did Shiho who let out a shriek of her own. The weapon glinted from the moonlight that came through the window. He stepped forward and made a slash at Cagalli who dodged it by a hair.

Shiho watched frightfully, still in shock as Cagalli's legs gave out and she fell onto the floor with her heels. In the process of her falling onto the ground, the hooded man lowered his arm where Cagalli had been standing, cutting a few strands of blond hair. Cagalli looked up to the person as she saw pieces of golden hair falling onto her lap. Her mouth opened and closed but she was lost for words. Carefully, she backed up. There wasn't anything she could do. The slasher raised their arm a second time and lunged for Cagalli again.

Noticing the blond was too shocked to do anything Shiho grabbed her arm and pulled her up. They both ran to the door and began pulling on the knob. "Open it up!" Cagalli shrieked as the person walked over to them at an agonizingly slow pace, mocking the two, terrified girls.

"I'm trying!" Shiho yelled back, wiggling the knob. "I—it's locked!"

Cagalli amber eyes widened. "How the hell is it locked?! We _just_ walked through it!" She turned from the door to look at the approaching stalker. "Shiho we're going to die…" Tears streamed down both of their faces. "Well this is just fucking amazing!"

"It's fabulous!" Shiho remarked sarcastically in a dark mutter as Cagalli took over trying to open the door and the Princess' stalker came closer and closer. "I'm gonna die a virgin."

The blond had the gall to pause at the news. "Yzak and you never…?"

Lavender eyes narrowed and the tears fell faster. "Cagalli this is _so_ not the friggin' time to talk about sex!"

"Right, sorry!" She grew more shocked as the knife embedded itself in the door, an inch away from her head. "FUCK!" Once again, Shiho grabbed her arm and they ran across the room. "Shiho, I know this isn't the time, but we're about to die. Tell me some stuff…" As Shiho remained silent, the stalker picked up his pace and ran faster to this time, catch up to them. "Make my last moments memorable!"

Shiho ducked as the person tried to slash at them again. "Why the hell don't you have any weapons in your freaking office?! You're Orb's goddamn warrior, kick ass Princess!"

"Don't change the subject!" Cagalli shouted. "And why should I have to bring a gun when I have a bodyguard." She looked around. "Okay, go to the liquor cabinet!"

"We're gonna get drunk while running around in circles to keep from getting stabbed?" Shiho asked incredulously. "Are you _shitting_ me?!"

"No stupid! Bottles equal glass. Glass equals weapons! Weapons equal… Living for a _little_ bit longer!"

-

-

"Shit," Yzak muttered as the two girls approached the cabinet. He let go of the camera hanging off of his neck for a moment to retrieve a knife from the breast pocket of his lab coat. He put it in Athrun's hand and the former birthday boy accepted it inquisitively. When Cagalli came closer, with a smirk, Yzak pushed Athrun out of the shadows and onto his girlfriend.

Cagalli let out a loud shriek as a _second_ stalker person jumped on top of her.

Yzak came out of hiding as Athrun and Cagalli ended up on the floor. He grabbed Shiho's arms and held her still as Kira came closer, once again walking slowly with the knife. Shiho struggled out of his grip, kicking and screaming since he didn't have any weapon with him.

"And five, four, three, two, one."

Suddenly, the lights turned on and everything became clear.

Cagalli's eyes widened and then narrowed just as quickly. "Oh, fuck—"

"—No!" Shiho jumped away from Yzak and then punched him in the stomach. "You _jerk_! You scared the shit out of us!"

"Well isn't this just some freaking déja fucking vu?!" Cagalli sarcastically remarked at the sight of Athrun on top of her with a knife in his hands. She pushed him off of her and she and Shiho moved closer to each other. Athrun was laughing slightly while the other three barked loudly.

"Oh sis!" Kira took of his hood and leaned against his twin as she glared at him and he laughed. "That was just… That was amazing."

"Who would've thought there'd be a day where I'd see Hahnenfuss cry?" Dearka asked himself.

Yzak went through the things on his camera with laughter. "That was so amazing!"

Athrun looked at the floor guiltily.

The Princess growled like the lioness she was and jumped on Kira. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" she screamed in her spot, hanging off of his back while slapping him repeatedly. "I can't believe you would do this to me! You're my _brother_!" She paused and then slipped off of her abused twin. Her golden eyes were focused on Athrun as she spoke slowly. He backed up awkwardly to the wall. "And _you_!" She shook her head. "You." Cagalli went closer to him and began smacking his arm. "How could _you_ of all people, agree to scare me?! You're my boyfriend damnit!"

Dearka put on arm on Athrun's shoulder. "_And_ he's one of the guys, Cagalli."

Furious, she let out a scream.

-

-

"I must say, that was _amazing_."

Cagalli giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder mockingly. "Thank you." She grinned at the other girl in her office who was sitting on the couch comfortably. The four boys, after celebrating the humiliation they caused, left the building. "That was perfect acting on your part too, Shiho."

"It was fun also," the brunette commented. "They all teased Yzak afterwards about being a virgin…" She took her cell phone out and handed it to Cagalli. "Should you make the call now, or make the call later."

The office door opened and closed and a hooded person came inside. "Make the call now." Lacus took the hood off and smiled at Cagalli.

The blond grinned. She dialed Kira's number on her office phone and cleared her throat. She spoke before her brother could greet her. "Kira?" she asked in a terrified voice.

"_Cagalli? What's up? I'm sorry for the prank, gosh_—"

"N—no, that's not it!" she interrupted. "Look, Kira this isn't funny anymore. I don't know whose here still, Yzak or Dearka, maybe even Athrun but this isn't funny anymore." She sniffled. "Honestly Kira stop with this stupid prank—"

"_Wait, what are you talking about sis, the guys are all here with me..._" Kira said. Three other voices shouted their versions of 'hello'.

"W—wh—what?!" Cagalli cried in terror. "Then who the hell is—AH!" Smirking after her scream, she snapped the cell phone shut and put it back onto her desk.

-

-

"Cagalli?" Kira called out. "Cagalli? Cagalli are you freaking there?!" Kira looked down at his cell phone that declared the line disconnected. "Shit, Athrun go back to Cagalli's office. Something's wrong! Someone's there—"

Athrun slammed on the car's breaks. "Wait, _what_?!"

"Someone is at her friggin' office! She just screamed. Turn the car around now!"

Athrun did so in an instant and sped down the road. He didn't even properly park, simply leaving the vehicle in front of the building doors. He and Kira were in the front, both extremely concerned for Cagalli's well-being; Dearka and Yzak ran after them. Athrun kicked the door open, not even bothering to just simply turn the doorknob. He froze at the sight he saw. Cagalli was sitting on her desk, hair disheveled, eyes teary and mouth gagged. Behind her was someone in a black hooded sweater much like the one Kira had been wearing earlier.

Kira pushed forward to see what was going on but the person stopped him by bringing a knife near Cagalli's neck.

They chuckled softly, the sounds coming out in a very odd tone due to a voice changer. "Na, ah, ah, Mr. Yamato, if you get too close I just might need to slit the throat of our pretty, little Princess." They dragged the dulled side of the knife against her skin and smirked. "If you try anything silly, our precious Cagalli will end up like Shiho." With black gloved hands, the person gestured to the floor by Cagalli's desk. "It's a pity, no?"

Yzak looked at the ground where Shiho lay on her stomach, her hair strewn upon her face. "You bastard!" The fair haired boy went to lunge at the hooded person but Dearka held him still to keep anyone else from dying.

"Did you not hear me when I said not to get to close?" they asked angrily. The person pulled Cagalli's blond hair harshly and the princess whimpered behind her gag. "Do not do anything stupid."

"What do you want?" Dearka asked carefully.

The person took the knife and lowered it to the table and used their other hand to take a gun out of their pocket. "Hm…What do I want?" They paced slowly behind Cagalli who was crying through her binds. "I would like…" They chuckled sadistically. "Why don't you beg?" The boys looked confused. "You know… Get on the floor, on your knees. Good job." The person grinned as they awkwardly got onto their knees. "Why don't you say how sorry you all are…? For mocking me as a stalker with a knife with your silly and pathetic pranks… Or why not for scaring little, innocent girls for no reason...? Hm…" They sighed. "You know what; this is getting kind of boring…"

"Wait—"

_BANG! _

Athrun watched in horror as the gun pressed against Cagalli's chest moved away from her. Her head tilted to the side, her blond hair covering her face as the green dress she was wearing began to turn red. "Oh my god… C—Cagalli…" He jumped up from the floor and ran over to Cagalli's chair, ignoring the hooded person completely. He shook the corpse with watery eyes. "Cagalli! Cagalli wake up!" Athrun grabbed the body and held it close. "Cagalli!"

Yzak moved over to Shiho's dead body. The carpet underneath her was stained red. "Oh god." He stayed close but did not touch her. "Shiho…"

"_And,_ _cut_!" The speaker phone on Cagalli's desk beeped as someone shouted from another line. "_Dearka my dear, I've never seen you look like that before_."

"What the hell?"

Suddenly, Shiho's body began shaking and the girl flipped over. Her face was a bit stained from the fake blood but it went unnoticed to the hysterically laughing girl. "That is what you get for even _trying_ to prank _us_!" She clutched her sides. "God, we knew it was Kira chasing us earlier…"

The blue haired Coordinator watched as Shiho suddenly came back from the dead to laugh. He looked down at the girl in her arms. "And…you're awake…"

She giggled and raised her head from its spot against Athrun's shoulder. "Yep."

"So then…" Dearka pointed to the person in the hood. "That's Milly or Lacus…"

"_Nope, I'm over here in the security room watching you all_," Miriallia said through the phone.

Kira jumped into the conversation. "_Wait_! Are you saying the crazy, creepy, sadist of a slasher was _Lacus_?!" The hood fell back revealing a pink head of hair. "Oh my gosh… I was scared of _you_…?" He looked at the red stain on his sister's dress. "So how'd you shoot her…?"

Lacus handed the gun to Kira. "They're blanks. And we put a little balloon with the fake blood in Cagalli's shirt and made it pop."

"_Simple as that_."

**- **

**- **

"So does anyone officially hate Halloween after all the pranks you played on each other?" Miriallia asked as she sat on the living room couch with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She leaned against Dearka's shoulder as they watched some classic horror movies together. It just so happened to be the one that the girls were watching two days ago with the slasher maniac who stood in people's doorways.

Lacus giggled. "I actually thought this was quite fun."

"You know Lacus, you're a really good actor," Dearka commented. "You fit into the sadistic crazy murderer persona _really_ well earlier."

"Thank you!"

Kira ate some of his candy. "Yeah, I've honestly got to admit, from one prank leader to another, sis, you were… really good."

"Thank you Kira," Cagalli said in response.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

Shiho jumped and buried her face in Yzak's arm as the girl on the screen got chased. "Gosh, I hate this movie."

"It's because you're so easily scared," her fiancé mocked. Yzak grinned. "God, I love Halloween."

Athrun wrapped his arm around Cagalli's shoulders. Everyone was now comfortable and in their pajamas. No one held any hard feelings against each other for the pranks and the teenagers were just enjoying their time. "Happy Halloween, guys."

"Technically, it's November now." Cagalli pointed to the clock. "It's one in the morning."

The girl on the television screen screamed a second time. "_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_"

"Really, really hate this movie. It's so damn gory."

Miriallia agreed with Lacus. "I hate this movie too. It makes me so terrified of doorways—OH MY GOD!"

Eight pairs of eyes widened and they all screamed as a silhouette appeared in the living room doorway.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The lights suddenly all turned on and the room lit up. "What is going on in here?" Kisaka stood in the doorway looking somewhat aggravated and very tired. "Every ten minutes I hear screaming coming from here. What are you all doing?"

Cagalli growled. "Kisaka damnit you scared us!"

Lacus yawned. "Okay, now I'm _really _going to call it a night." She stood up and like always, Kira followed. "Night, guys!"

"Yeah, same here," Miriallia said.

Shiho got up as well. "Me too."

When it was only Athrun and Cagalli left in the room, the girl got up and turned the lights back off. She lay back down on the couch, leaning on her boyfriend. Cagalli looked up at him inquisitively. "You know, you never answered my question earlier, Athrun…"

Athrun looked down. "Oh? What question?"

"Your biggest fear, what is it?"

He chuckled. "You still don't know?"

Cagalli shook her head. "Obviously not, if I did, I wouldn't be asking."

He kissed her forehead. "My biggest fear…"

He laughed at her curiosity.

"My biggest fear is losing you."

**- **

**THE END! **

**- **

_And from behind the living room door..._

The three other guys rolled their eyes.

"Pansy."

"Loser."

"Wimp."

**-**

**- **

**LOL and like we all didn't know what Athrun's fear was going to be… I contemplated making the guy a pimp (the guy has a freaking harem). That was SO cheesy but you know you loved it. **

**P.S. Sorry if this came out sloppy. I haven't edited yet because I just finished it. (I wrote the first third of it a couple of days ago and just finished the rest. I really wanted to put it up by Halloween) I'll fix it right after school tomorrow though! **


End file.
